saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Sing! (Script)
Scenes Wendy can?! Riley and Ryo’s audition * * (Start of Something New) Jack and Wendy's audition * Buster: Good luck Wendy. * Wendy: *Clears her throat, timid* * Jack: ....! * (Jack runs out the stage, before the song plays) * Wendy: *Turns at Jack* ...? * Jack: *Stares at the judges* Uhh... * Buster: Um, can we help you kid? * Jack: Sorry, can you give just one minute please? * Natsu: What’s he doing? * Korra: I don't know. But I like where is its going. * Buster: Do you know him? * Makarov: He’s my grandson. * Buster: Ooh... * Wendy: What are you doing? * Jack: To give you support. * Wendy: *Gulps* Jack, I can’t do this. What if I fail? * Jack: Don’t you worry about it. You’re gonna be great, you just have to believe in yourself. Like you did when we’re praticing. * Wendy: *Charmed after hearing Jack’s words* .....!! * Buster: Hey kid, are you gonna sing or...? * Makarov: Yep, he’s gonna sing. * Mirajane: *smiles* With his girlfriend. How sweet~! * Buster: Great, bring his microphone! * Jack: *Looks incredulous at the judges* Huh? W-wait, I’m just... *Stares at his microphone* * Buster: Okay kid, let’s show us what you got. * Jack: No... * : All right. Jack is gonna sing, finally. * Yan Lin: Now I’m liking being the judge. l (Music plays in the backround, Jack puts his microphone on his height) * Wendy: *Looks around nervous, unsure to do* * Jack: *Sings, staring around* Livin in my own word, didn’t understand *clears his throat and sings* that anything can happen, when you take a chance *Tries to leave the stage, until hears Wendy singing* * Wendy: *Sings* I never believed in, What I couldn’t see, I never opened my heart. * Jack: *Come back to his microphone and sings* Ohhhhh * Wendy: *Sings* To all the posibilities, Ohhh * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* I know... * Wendy: *Sings* That something has changed. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* Never felted this way. * Wendy: *Sings* and right here tonight. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* This could be... the start of something new. * Wendy: *Sings* It feels so right. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* To be here with you... ohh. And now looking in your eyes. * Wendy: *Sings* I feel in my heart. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* The start of something new. * Jack: *Takes off his jacket and his hat and sings with attitude* Ohhhh, yeah. Now who’d have ever thought that... umm we’d both be here tonight... yeah. * Wendy: *Sings, more comfortable* And now the world looks so much brighter. * Jack: *Sings* Brighter, brighter. * Wendy: *Sings* With you by my side. * Jack: *Sings* By my side. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* I know that something has changed. Never felted this way. * Wendy: *Sings* I know it for real. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* This could be the... start of something new. It feels so right. To be here with you... ohh. And now looking in your eyes. * Wendy: *Sings* I feel in my heart. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* The start of something new. * Jack: *Sings* I never knew that it could happen til it happened to me. Ohhh, yeahh. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* I didn’t know it before. * Wendy: *Sings* But now it’s easy to see. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* Ohhhhhhh! It’s the start of something new, It feels so right. To be here with you... ohh. And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart. That’s it the start of something new it feels so right. * Jack: *Sings* So right... ohh. * Wendy: *Sings* to be here with you ... ohh. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* And now... looking in your eyes * Wendy: *Sings* I feel in my heart * Jack: *Sings* Feel in my heart * Wendy: *Sings* The start of something new * Jack: *Sings* The start of something new * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* The start of something new. * (Jack and Wendy look each other, smiling) * Buster: Wow. *Whispers to others judges* Those two, have to get in. * Wendy: *Still looks at Jack* I think they loved us. * Jack: *Still looks at Wendy* Yeah. (Gitchee Gitchee Goo) Phineas, Ferb and Cadance (Mamma Mia) Lucy, Allison and Lydia * Lucy: *Sings* I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind It must come to an end. Look at me now. Will I ever learn? I don’t how, but I suddnenly loose control. There’s a fire within’ my soul. * (Matt and his band plays their instrument for backup) * Lucy: *Sings* Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything. * Lucy, Allison and Lydia: *Sings* Whoa! Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again. My, my, just how must I miss ya? * Stiles, Scott and Natsu: *Looks stunned at the girls* * Lucy: *Sings* Yes, I’ve been broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why. Did I ever let you go? * Lucy, Allison and Lydia: *Sings* Mamma Mia, now I really know. My, my, I should not ever let go you. * Tarenee: *Cheers* You go girls! * Cornelia: I never thought they really could sing like that! * Lucy: *Sings* I was angry and sad about things that you do. I can’t count all the times that I cried over you. And when you go, when you slam the door. I think you know that I won’t be away too long. You know that I’m not that strong. * Lucy, Allison and Lydia: *Sings* Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything. Whoa! Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again. My, my, just how must I miss ya? Yes, I’ve been broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why. Did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia, now I really know. My, my, I should not ever let go you. * (The audience applause for Lucy, Allison and Lydia) (You're the one that I want) Riley & Ryo and Jack & Wendy * Riley: Okay guys. This is our chance to sing together and impress everyone. *Stands her arm* Ready? * Ryo: *Stands his arm* Yeah. * Jack: *Stands his arm* We got this. * Wendy: *Little nervous, stands her arm* Right. * (Riley, Ryo, Wendy and Jack run on stage with their microphones) * Mine: *teasing* Hey Ryo better not pee your pants! * (The audience laughs at Mine’s comments) * Ryo: *Yells brushing in red* YOU’LL GET THIS ONE, YOU LOUDSY SISTER!! * Leone: *Smiles* You're going too far. * Mine: It helps sometimes. * Stella: Seriously, I don't get you two at all! * Tatsumi: They’re siblings Stella, It never makes sense between them. * Allison: Good luck Ryo! * Bolin: See! Even Allison is better older sister to Ryo than you. * Mine: HUH?! Why you...? * Lok: Shh! It’s starting. * (Music plays, starting with Riley and Ryo) * Ryo: *sings* I got chills, they're multipyin’. *Takes his jacket off* And I'm losin’ control. 'Cause the power, you're supplyin’. IT'S ELECTRIFIN'! * (Riley grabs his shirt and pushes his face away) * Riley: *sings* You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart must be true. * Ryo: *Sings* Nothing left, nothing left for me to do. * Riley and Ryo: *Sings louder* You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh, honey; The one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh, honey; The one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh; The one I need (the one I need), Oh, yes, indeed (yes, indeed). * Riley: *Whispers to Jack and Wendy* Okay guys, your turn. * (Jack and Wendy show up the stage, dancing and singing) * Wendy: *Sings* If you're filled with affection, you're to shy to convey, meditate in my direction, feel your way. * Jack *Sings* I better shape up, cause you need a man. * Wendy: *Sings* I need a man, who can keep satisfied. * Jack: *Sings* I better shape up, if I gonna prove. * Wendy: *Sings, now calm* You better prove, that my faith is satisfied. * Jack: *Smiles smoulding singing* Are you sure? * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* Yes, I'm sure down deep inside. You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh, honey! * Riley and Ryo: *Sings* The one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh. Honey! The one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh. * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* The one I need (the one I need) Oh, yes, indeed (yes, indeed) You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh. honey! * Riley and Ryo: *Sings* The one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh. Honey! The one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* The one I need (the one I need) Oh, yes, indeed (yes, indeed) You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh. Honey! * Riley and Ryo: *Sings* The one that I want (you are the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh. Honey! The one that I want (you are the one, the one I want) Oh, oh, ooh; * Jack and Wendy: *Sings* The one I need (the one I need); Oh, yes, indeed (yes, indeed) * Riley & Ryo and Jack & Wendy: *Sings* You're the one that I want! * (The audience applause for Riley, Ryo, Jack and Wendy) * Riley and Ryo: *Bows* * Jack and Wendy: *Bows* * Ingen: *Claps* Alright, that’s my kids!